Drunken Confessions
by Moony44
Summary: When Pam has a bit too much to drink, Jim lets her stay at his place for the night. Pam, in a drunk stupor, lets secrets slip that she never thought she would tell Jim. Set after Roy and Pam broke up but before Jim and Pam got together.


They climbed out of Poor Richard's, stumbling on the sidewalk. Jim was desperately holding a drunk Pam, trudging to his car. It was late at night; the rest of the office already left hours ago. Pam had pleaded Jim to stay with her as she drank.

"Okay, here we go, Pam," he said, lifting her effortlessly into the passenger's seat of his car. She giggled in response.

"Sure thing, Jimmy." Another giggle and hiccup escaped her lips. He buckled her in and closed the car door, jogging to get into the driver's seat. As soon as he was buckled in he turned on the car.

"Pam?" She laughed, throwing her head back and playing with Jim's sunglasses.

"How do I look, Jim?" She asked him, putting on his sunglasses and posing for him. He cleared his throat.

"Um, great, Pam. Listen, I'm going to take you back to your house, alright?" Pam nodded and he sped down the street to the address he had memorized.

"Oh, wait, J-Jim," she mumbled after a couple minutes. "I don't have a key or anything. I left my keys in the office. It's probably locked by now. I don't have a spare on or anything, Jim." She started to get frustrated and threw the sunglasses on the floor of the car. Jim bit his lip to keep from protesting. He knew she wasn't in her right mind; she was drunk.

"Why does this have to be so frustrating, Jim? I can't get into my house." She gave a loud sigh and hit her head with her hands. "Bad Pam. Bad. Why do you always forget things?" She clutched her head in her palms and her voice broke.

"Hey, hey," Jim comforted, keeping one hand on the wheel and one hand on Pam's back. "It's okay. I can take you back to my place. I have extra pillows and blankets. Just until tomorrow. How does that sound?" Pam nodded into her hands, obviously still upset at herself.

Jim turned the car around and cruised to his apartment. After dragging Pam up to door number 435, he flipped through his keys and unlocked the door. His hand reached for the light switch and he turned it on.

"Okay, Pam," he said, pulling Pam into his bedroom. "You can sleep here." He took off her shoes and coat and tucked her under the covers of his bed. He would have changed her into some sweatpants of his and a T-shirt, but she looked comfortable enough. Besides, he didn't know how she would feel if he changed her clothes.

"I'm cold, Jamesie." He glanced at what she was wearing. She had on a business skirt and a button up business shirt. She clung to the bed covers, shivering.

"Pam, do you want to borrow a pair of sweatpants and a shirt?"

"Upmh," she mumbled. Drunk and tired. Her hands clawed at the blankets again, making sure there weren't anymore blankets she could cover herself with.

Jim sighed and got a pair of sweatpants and shirt from his closet. He walked over to Pam and rested them on the bed.

"Jim, I'm too tired." He got up again and checked to see if there were anymore blankets she could have. He only spotted a small fleece one, and he was saving that for his night on the couch. He bit his lip, trying to decide what to do.

"Jim, can you help me with the pants? I don't remember which way they go."

"Sure, Pam," he answered, hesitantly. He helped her get out of her pencil skirt and climb into his oversized gray pants. Then came the shirt. She fumbled with the buttons, getting frustrated by the second.

"Here, I'll get that." Jim placed his hands over hers and undid the buttons easily. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried to ignore the urge to kiss her and he slipped the T-shirt over her head. His hand reached back in her hair and pulled out her hair clip.

_Phew, see Halpert? Not that hard. Not that hard at all. There, she's all changed._

Her head fell back on Jim's pillow as he tucked her in. Her senses were on overload, even though she was drunk and exhausted. Jim's touch, Jim's smell, Jim's face; it was intoxicating. She inhaled and sighed contentedly.

"Mmm," she mused, smiling. "Smells like Jim." He nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Jim?" She asked, her eyes blinking open. He murmured a 'yes' and she giggled, drunkenly.

"Thanks for bring me back here. I can't believe it. It is such a nice thing to do. You're a great person, Jim." She laughed again and stretched out on his bed. "I mean, Roy would never do anything like this. He was mean and I didn't love him. I'm glad I'm not still engaged to him."

Now the conversation was getting uncomfortable. Jim shifted awkwardly, still standing beside Pam's bedside.

"God, that engagement went on forever, didn't it?" She laughed, a dry and sarcastic chuckle.

She snuggled under the covers and inhaled deeply again. It seemed to ease her tension and she closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would befall her.

"I love you, Jim," she murmured, making the hairs on the back of Jim's neck stand on edge. He stared intently at Pam's beautiful face and held his breath, waiting for more.

"I think I've always loved you. You have always been there. You're the best, Jim. I love you so much. And more than just a friend."

His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard. Wait, who was he kidding? She was drunk, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I love you, too, Pam," he muttered so quietly that it would have been hard to hear. She smiled warmly again, signifying that she had heard him. Then, he did something he had only dreamed about.

He kissed her, full on the lips. She smiled through the kiss and drifted to sleep. He brushed strands of hair out of her face and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Pam."

He tiredly grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and settled himself on his royal blue sofa in the living room. After fluffing his pillow, he waited for sleep. Just as fast as it came for Pam, it came for him. Before sleep took him, he thought of the last thing Pam had said to him. Before he drifted off, a grin overtook his face. And, for the first time in months, Jim Halpert slept with a smile on.

--

Pam woke up the next morning to a clatter in the kitchen. She blinked her eyes open and glanced around the room. The first thing she noticed was the unfamiliarity of it. It wasn't her room at all. Then she took a second good look at it and recognized the room to be Jim's. The next thing she wondered was what happened last night.

She squinted her eyes from the sunlight pushing past the blue curtains and making its way into the room. Another noise was heard from the kitchen and she sat up quickly.

"Ow," she groaned, groggily. Her hands grabbed her head.

_Ow. And the headache will start in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

Sure enough she felt a splitting pain in her head and she squeezed her eyes tightly. She got up slowly and trudged her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. As she opened her eyes wider, she saw Jim smiling at her and holding out a cup of steaming hot coffee. His honey brown hair was tousled as if he had just gone on a roller coaster.

"Hey! You're up, sunshine! Another bright and sunny day!" He cried, happier than he had been in days.

"Ouch," Pam moaned again. "Loud noises."

"Oh," Jim grinned again, patting her back. "Hangover?"

"Was I really that drunk?" She asked, glancing over at the couch and noticing a wrinkled blanket and pillow.

"Yeah, you were. You don't remember any of last night, do you?" Pam shook her head and took a sip of the black coffee.

"Well, you said you didn't have a key to your place because you had left it in the office. So, I drove you here. You talked a little and we got you changed into some of my clothes before you fell asleep." He looked down, taking a sudden interest in his coffee cup.

Pam's face flushed scarlet. Jim had changed her? Whoops. "Well," she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Jim. So, what did we talk about?"

Jim's hazel eyes shot up and bore into her own crystal blue ones. "Nothing much, Pam. Nothing much. But I do have a question for you."

Pam fidgeted in Jim's comfy clothes and played with her disheveled curls. "Yeah, Jim?"

Jim took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" He asked with an air of confidence he didn't even know he had.

Her answer was immediate, almost as if she had been waiting for him to ask that question. "Jim," she paused for dramatic effect. "It would be my pleasure."

--

**AN: So that's it. Just a cute oneshot. And no, this isn't going to be a where we see them going on the date. I like it as a oneshot, thank you. **

**Now you know what time it is. Time to tell me what your thoughts are on this oneshot. Please?**


End file.
